Ne Te Retourne Pas
by Angyie
Summary: Sors, laisse moi, et ne te retourne pas… Moony Dare mène une double vie, à l'image de sa double personnalité, ou presque. A Serpentard, elle a tout pour réussir. En fait, il n'y a qu'une ombre au tableau: elle a peur d'ellemême.


**Ne te retourne pas…**

_Chapitre 1 :_

Le jeune homme blond couché dans le lit aux draps blancs, tout entouré de blanc, les murs, les meubles, les rideaux, prit la main de la jeune fille – l'enfant presque – assise sur le bord de son lit. Il devait avoir aux environs de treize ans, et elle peut-être dix, presque onze. La voix du blond aux iris couleur du bois était faible, mais assurée. Il esquissa un sourire en parlant, un sourire qui trahit les cernes encerclant ses grands yeux expressifs en cet instant.

« Moony… Moon. »

La dénommée Moony avait de longs cheveux ébène et des yeux ors, des yeux d'ange, innocents, naïfs et beaux. Elle connaissait la suite de cette histoire, elle savait ce qui allait se passer, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Alors elle se taisait, et elle écoutait parler son meilleur ami, ce grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu par sa propre faute - ou presque. Il reprit :

« Ecoute Moony, belle ange… Ne reviens pas sur le passé, jamais, ne regarde pas vers l'arrière… Tu entends ? Regarde vers le futur, toujours vers le futur, et tu seras forte. Si tu regardes le passé, tu seras prise de vertige, et tu tomberas, en bas, dans le noir, tout en bas dans l'oubli. Alors ne te retourne pas. Sors, laisse moi, et ne te retourne pas… Ne te retourne pas sur moi, oublie tout ça, ne te retourne pas. »

Elle écarquilla ses prunelles en une moue silencieuse, et il fronça les sourcils, la pria de se lever en la poussant dans le dos, lui lâcha la main, lui montra la porte. Il répéta :

« Sors… Ne te retourne pas. Je veille sur toi. »

Elle suivit l'infirmière qui la priait de ne pas le contrarier, elle sortit, elle ne se retourna pas.

« Je t'aime Moony… » Se murmura à lui-même le Serpentard qui allait mourir ici, il le savait, par la faute d'une maladie sorcière incurable. Il n'aurait pas tenu sa promesse.

Lorsque Moony rejoignit son père, sa belle mère et sa sœur jumelle dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste à Londres, en Angleterre, elle ne leur dit qu'une chose :

« On rentre à la maison. Pete a dit que je ne devais pas me retourner… »

Ils protestèrent mais elle refusa d'aller à nouveau dans la chambre, elle avait confiance en lui, il ne la laisserait pas, il l'avait toujours protégée. Et puis elle les entraîna vers chez eux, en se répétant mentalement, à chacun de ses pas :

« Ne te retourne pas. »

Il lui manquait déjà, elle avait hâte de le revoir. De découvrir Poudlard avec lui dés la rentrée.

« Ne te retourne pas. »

Il lui avait demandé de sortir et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi ce grand frère qui aurait dut être là à la veille de son entrée à Poudlard la laissait, seule. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il l'avait toujours protégée, alors il_ devait _avoir une bonne raison, elle en était persuadée.

« Ne te retourne pas. »

Elle trébucha dans une flaque de boue et tacha sa jolie robe moldue. Sa sœur la releva, et lui agrippa le bras. Avec une force étonnante, Moony la repoussa, il ne fallait pas regarder en arrière.

« Ne te retourne pas. »

« Allô ? Oh, oui… Ne hurlez pas ! Oui, je sais, c'est un appareil moldu. Oui, je suis doué pour m'en servir, mais c'est normal, vous savez… Merci… Ah, docteur, alors ? Je… Oh. D'accord… Oui. Au revoir. Moony, attends. »

Elle ne se retourna pas.

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et elle put apercevoir les yeux de son père briller alors qu'il la tournait de force vers lui, tandis qu'elle se débattait.

« Il n'est plus là. »

Moony s'arracha aux bras de son père, furieuse. Elle s'était retournée. Et il avait menti. Elle vit les larmes dans les yeux de Mouna, sa grande sœur, la main de son père sur son épaule, et une rage immense s'empara d'elle. Les grands n'avaient pas à pleurer, ils devaient être forts, ne pas se retourner ou ils auraient le vertige ! Les grands étaient faibles, et Pete avait dit de ne pas regarder en arrière pour être forte ! Elle se mit à courir, courir, courir vers chez elle sans s'arrêter.

« MOONY ! »

Elle continua sa course effrénée, bousculant les passants, trébucha sur le sol et se retrouva à plat ventre sur le béton. Elle sentit vaguement qu'on la prenait dans les bras et ferma les yeux.

« Ne te retourne pas. »

_Chapitre 2 :_

« - Donc, Jerry, ouvrez cette enveloppe d'une main innocente…

Innocente, vous dites ? En êtes-vous sûr, James ?

Allons donc, Jerry, cessez de faire la malin, et annoncez le nom de la meilleure actrice de cette année ! »

Tous les visages étaient tendus dans la salle de l'Asian Theater, en attendant le nom de la gagnante de l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice. Des dizaines et même plus de visages célèbres s'étendaient dans les gradins, stressés pour la plupart. Les présentateurs reprirent :

« - Alors, Jerry, à présent que vous avez lut ce nom, annoncez le !

Avec joie, j'invite donc Miss Moon Y. D. à nous rejoindre sur scène afin de recevoir son trophet !

Et la bise annuelle, bien entendu ! » Dit « James » avec un clin d'œil.

En effet, cet ajout était parfaitement compréhensible lorsqu'on observait la jeune fille de 14 ans qui venait de se lever de son siège, sous les applaudissements de la salle. Moony Dare, de son nom réel, était fine, grande pour son âge, avec une petite poitrine ronde, des hanches courbes et une taille assez maigre, des jambes musclées et des fesses rondes qui l'étaient tout autant. Son visage était celui d'un ange, tant éclairé qu'on put croire qu'elle avait constamment un spot braqué sur elle et cette impression était renforcée par ses yeux couleur or. Simplement vêtue d'une robe noire fluette à fines bretelles passée sur un pantalon blanc, le tout accompagné d'un fine chemise en lin blanc et d'une ceinture tressée blanche passée à ses hanches, Moon Y.D. marcha sans se presser vers l'estrade, un petit sourire presque timide aux lèvres.

Ses pas assurés et gracieux lui rappelaient ceux qu'elle avait dut faire le jour de son entrée à Poudlard.

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ « Moony Dare ! » Avait prononcé le Professeur MacGonagall, avant de lui poser le choixpeau sur la tête._**

**_Moony avait surpris le regard encourageant de sa grande sœur Mouna posé sur elle. Mouna avait un an de plus qu'elle et était à Serdaigle. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'elle mais pas de beaucoup et avait de grands yeux verts encadrés par de jolies pommettes et de longs cheveux ondulés, châtains. Seules la forme de leur visage et leur silhouette prouvaient qu'elles étaient sœurs, avec la forme de leurs yeux et peut-être leur nez aussi…_**

**_Le choixpeau ne l'avait pas surprise, car Mouna en avait déjà bien parlé à sa sœur. Il réfléchit un instant, émettant des paroles incompréhensibles avant de dire clairement :_**

_**« Alors comme ça tu as peur de toi ? Mais c'est vrai que tu es rusée, puissante… »**_

_**Moony s'était rapetissée sur sa chaise, chose pas facile vu sa taille déjà plus grande de cinq centimètres que celle des autres premières années.**_

**_« Sang-Pur… Hmmm… Esprit pur aussi… Non, pas assez érudite pour Serdaigle, pas assez travailleuse pour Pouffsoufle, pas assez courageuse… En fait il ne te manque que la diabolicité pour aller à Serpentard, tu sais ? Tu as l'esprit vraiment pur… Mais soit… SERPENTARD ! »_**

**_Mouna s'en décrocha presque la mâchoire – sa sœur si innocente à Serpentard ! -, et Moony, un peu perdue, se dirigea vers la maison où les élèves l'applaudissaient avec grâce. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

Elle arriva à l'escalier, le monta en croisant naturellement ses jambes ornées de chaussures à talons classes, à lacets, et fut accueillie par deux bises des présentateurs, avant de recevoir son trophée dans les bras. Elle souffla imperceptiblement et se dirigea vers les micros, précédée de James et Jerry.

« - Moon Y.D. est à présent LA détentrice du record de jeunesse de l'Oscar de la meilleur actrice féminine !

Dites nous, Moon… Franchement, vous y attendiez vous ?

Avec le sang froid qui lui était à présent légendaire, la jeune fille gratifia l'assemblée d'un superbe sourire en s'approchant du micro. Elle avait l'air assurée et rassurante, même. Personne ne pouvait deviner l'être frêle qui se cachait sous ces décombres de vie remise en place, ces ruines d'une ancienne assurance qui remontait avant ses onze ans…

« - Eh bien… non. Je m'attendais plutôt à recevoir le Young Saturn Award, en vérité, que l'Oscar. J'ai tout fait pour, mais je me pensais bien jeune, en vérité. Alors avant tout… merci d'avoir sut passer outre mon âge. Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont poussée jusqu'au bout de ce que je pouvais donner. »

Elle adressa un dernier petit sourire, fit un clin d'œil à Mouna qui fut prise en gros plan sur l'écran derrière l'estrade, et se tut.

« - Bien, nous allons vous demander de rester un instant ici, afin que l'on appelle le gagnant de l'Oscar du meilleur acteur, comme ça, on fêtera ça ensembles ! Allez-y Jerry, c'est à vous ! »

Le superbe brin qui a adressé ses remerciements à sa famille, dépose son trophée et fait la bise à Moon, en lui adressant un sourire ravageur. La jeune fille se rappelle instinctivement un autre homme magnifique qui lui avait adressé un sourire du même genre alors qu'elle entrait à Poudlard.

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Un garçon blond aux yeux gris s'approcha de Moony alors qu'elle arrivait seule dans la Grande Salle._**

**_« Enchanté Dare, je suis Draco Malfoy. »_**

**_Il lui adressa un sourire impressionnant de blancheur et effleura sa main de ses lèvres – alors que Moony ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il la lui avait prise, tant elle était subjuguée par l'effet de lumière que produisait le jeune homme._**

_**« Tu… connais mon nom ? »**_

_**Il releva un sourcil avec grâce et un sourire moqueur vint orner ses fines lèvres pâles.**_

**_« Bien entendu, c'est grâce à ton père que les moldus ne nous ennuient pas. Il se sacrifie à apprendre leur savoir vivre afin de communiquer avec eux pour les persuader que nous n'existons pas, tu ne savais pas ? Mon père lui porte beaucoup d'estime, gâcher ainsi son noble sang pur c'est très… Enfin. Et puis c'était ta mère qui dirigeait les recherches en potions, non ? Savais-tu que c'était une de mes cousines ? Oui, enfin éloignée, bien entendu, elle était de la famille des Melinflua, une grande famille noble… Et ton père, si je ne me trompe pas, est bien issu du côté des Lestrange, non ? Enfin, bienvenue à Poudlard. »_**

_**Il avait élégamment rejoint deux armoires à glace et une pimbèche sous le regard encore sonné d'informations de Moony. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**_

La jeune fille fut enfin autorisé à descendre de l'estrade, et rejoignit sa sœur qui la prit dans ses bras, sous l'œil attentif des caméras.

Le retour en voiture fut éternisant pour Moony qui ne rêvait que de sauter dans les bras de son père et de chercher un coin pour mettre son Oscar en valeur. Sur la commode, peut-être…

L'ambiance qui règne lui rappelle le trajet annuel dans le Poudlard Express. Dans une semaine, elle entrera en cinquième année, et sa sœur en sixième. Moony ne sait jamais vraiment si elle a hâte ou pas de retrouver le château de Poudlard, les cours et ses camarades. Elle dit camarades parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment d'amis. Et elle s'en fiche. Depuis la mort de Pete, elle s'est murée dans une sorte de solitarisme social, et a appris à Serpentard à ne rien montrer ouvertement, elle s'est réfugiée dans le théâtre pendant les vacances, pour oublier ce monde de fous qu'était la sorcellerie. Oui, elle n'aime pas vraiment ça. Elle pourrait si elle n'avait pas peur de faire du mal, pas peur d'elle-même. Son père lui répétait souvent qu'elle était puissante, intelligente et douée, qu'il était fier d'elle. Et cela lui faisait peur. Elle réussissait facilement les sorts et les potions et cela l'effrayait énormément car elle savait pertinemment que si son père avait préféré ne pas la mêler trop petite au monde des sorciers c'était pour la protéger du Mage Noir qui cherchait à recruter des Mangemorts doués, et de sang pur. Mais il était de notoriété générale que les Dare étaient restés neutres durant la guerre.

La limousine s'arrêta enfin et Moony fut arrêtée dans son entrain par la main de sa sœur posée sur son avant bras. En effet des journalistes et des fans squattaient le devant de chez elle. Bon… Elle attendit que les gardes du corps dégagent un peu le passage, sortit de la voiture noire qui se gara dans le garage en menaçant quelqu'un de l'écraser, et tentad e passer au travers des flash sans y laisser ses yeux. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut arrivée dans le hall d'entrée et qu'elle eut réussit à refermer la porte sans écraser trop de doigts (aussi grâce à sa sœur qui avait menacé de les faire passer en justice pour intrusion de domicile privé), elle se jeta réellement dans les bras de son père et fila ranger, heureuse, son Oscar. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, on avait sortit le champagne et le champommy.

Le lendemain fut le temps d'aller chercher les fournitures à l'Allée Commerciale des Sorciers des Etats-Unis (lorsque Moony avait commencé sa carrière, ils avaient déménagé aux USA) puis on organisa le voyage en Angleterre, et on passa les deux derniers jours au Chaudron Baveur.


End file.
